Truth or Dare Camp Halfblood
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: Truth or dare games at the different locations; camp, Olympus!; New characters included. First fanfic; please don't judge. Laughs, disappointment and revenge with lots of fun and characters! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! I own Alex And Ben! Uncle Rick owns Pjo and HoO!
1. So? What are we waiting for?

Truth or Dare

**Author's note **

**Hi this is my first fanfic and if it sucks I'm so very sorry.**

**I hate Author Notes, so I'll try to minimize these notes.**

**P.S I'm including Alex in all my Fanfics. Basically, my profile will tell you all about her. She's able to live in different lives at the same time. Also I'll be giving different fonts for different characters**

**Alex's POV**

I truly, deeply hate Leo and Piper to come up with Truth or Dare. Percy, Annabeth, Ben (Athena's Child), me, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Juniper were on the shore of Camp Half-Blood, having fun. Me and Percy were having a water championship, drenching the Wise Kids with water, leaving them wet and cursing. Juniper and Grover were playing with reeds, weeds and seaweed from Annabeth and Ben's hair. Clarisse and Chris were arguing which weapon is better; spear or sword. Leo and Piper came running. 'Guys!' with Calypso and Jason in tow. They came to a halt, right next to me and Ben. 'Let's play Truth or Dare!'

Leo's POV

By the look on everyone's faces, I knew they were hooked! They had shock written all over their faces, but had excitement glinting in their eyes. 'So?' I asked 'who's ready and wants to volunteer their cabin for extensive Truth or Dare playing?' Alex and Percy turned to each other and had a silent argument. Apparently, Alex won. She sighed and said 'I'm going to regret this, but we're in.' I prompted for her to go on. 'And we volunteer our cabin.' She said in a small voice. 'Magicky- Allie, I knew you would give in!' I told her, like a little child. She held up her fist and a pink ball of mana, as she called it, surrounded it. 'Call me Allie again,' she threatened 'and you're dead _metallic_ meat.' She glared at me with a steely look of annoy. Percy said 'So, who'll start?' 'Can I start?' Juniper asked. 'Yeah, sure.' Annabeth said. 'Come on, let's go!' Calypso said. Grover, Clarisse and Chris nodded in agreement. We got up and started for the Poseidon cabin. 'So, who's coming?' Ben asked 'Other than us.' 'Well, Jason's gone to get the Stolls, Katie, Lou and Rachel. Thalia went to get Reyna and Hazel. Frank went to get Nico. Coach Hedge said he'll check on Chuck and come.' Piper counted on her fingers. I piped up and said 'That makes 23 people. Wow. Do you have enough chairs?' Percy nodded 'Yeah.' 'Though we might have to rearrange some things.' Alex said. 'Okay. Everybody go get changed and by that time, me and Alex would've changed and rearranged. 'Kay?' I flashed a thumbs up and everyone parted.


	2. Cleaning, Moonlace and Refreshments

Truth or Dare

**Author's note **

**I'll explain Ben now, he is the Ben from Ben 10, and he usually stays back at camp and helps out in the HoO and Blood of Olympus when he tries to calm everyone down with Will and Stolls.**

Percy's POV

I started to think of new dares and truths to embarrass everyone, especially the Stolls. 'Percy, change into this, will you? We don't want Drew falling all over you like syrup on pancake.' She said as she tossed a CHB t-shirt to me and started to change into jeans and purple full sleeved shirt with a CHB TRIDENT hoodie and heeled boots. 'Sis, are you all right? It's not the winter!' She grinned sarcastically and said 'Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!' while she brought her hands to shoulder level palms up and acted like a dumb blonde. 'My dear IDIOTIC brother,' sarcasm dripping in her voice. 'The penalty for_ not _doing a dare or truth is take of a piece of clothing.' My eyes widened and I face-palmed 'Oh, Gods! And with me and Leo, there's gonna to be a lotta ridiculous dares! Toss me a hoodie!' She smiled and handed me a brown 'Goode is good!' hoodie. 'Come on, let's start moving the furniture.' She waved her hand and our bunks came out and moved back in, but now one side was plastered to the wall. Tyson's bunk did the same thing. 'Whoa!' I said. Alex smiled. 'Now,' she said, sighing 'We have to clean up this mess.' My eyes widened. 'Whoa.' She nodded. 'First, let's form three piles: Yours, Mine and Laundry.' She said. 'Okay. This is mine…' I started, sorting and handing my sister's black and blue party dress and a bunch of other stuff. After five minutes, everything was sorted. 'Let's get the laundry pile to the basket.' She said, nervous. 'Okay.' I said, slowly. We glanced at each other and started heaving the bag to the basket, and after a few seconds, we both said 'Done.' We smiled. 'Now, let's get our clothes to the closets.' After a few minutes, the place actually looked presentable. 'Percy, get the chairs. I'll get the broom and sweep it once.' She ordered. 'Yes, ma'am!' I saluted and marched to the storage shed outside and got the stacks of chairs. When I got back inside with the last stack, the cabin was pretty nice. The floors were clean, the wall pictures were straightened and the curtains were drawn, revealing Moon lace, water hyacinths, lilies and Queen Anne's lace. 'Knock, Knock!' Annabeth said as she entered. 'Wow.' She had her inspection scroll with her. Everyone else came inside and were speechless.

Calypso's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the cabin. It was beautiful, spacious, and full of light and relaxation and… Oh my Gods! On the windowsill! The moon lace I had given Alex and Percy! They still had it and it was in fully grown condition! Another month and it'll burst into moonlight, and leave a sapling behind! I ran to the windowsill, pulling Leo with me. 'Leo, look! Isn't it shining?' I turned to Percy and Alex. I once had a crush on him, but now I've a perky idiot with metallic knowledge and fire. I hugged them both. 'You had it. You still have it. After every minute of being a replica of, um, Hera, you still had it. After the curses of despair and agony, every minute of being a hateful shrew, you took care of it.' I disentangled myself. 'Well, what're we waiting for, water chums? Let's start!' Leo said enthusiastically. 'Hold it!' Annabeth shouted. 'I have to give the Poseidon cabin a 10!' She scribbled something on the scroll and threw it out and shut the door. Juniper sat on a stool and said 'Come on, guys. Grover, can you sit beside me?' she patted the chair next to her. Marvellously, she did all this politely. We all nodded and murmured in agreement. Percy sat on Alex's left and Ben on her right. Alex took a comfy chair. She started to slide into the cushions, when she suddenly stood up. 'What happened, girl?' Leo said, clearly annoyed. 'Refreshments. All in favourite colours. Percy's blue, Annabeth's green, Leo's red, Rachel's yellow, Jason's blue electric, Piper's the same, Reyna's purple, Frank's, um, gold? Hazel's brown, Nico's black, the Stolls are cash green, Katie's plant green, Ben's purple, Grover and juniper are green, and I'm purple. Calypso? She asked me. I wondered. I smiled. 'Give me a Red, please.' I said, patting Leo's cheek. 'Excuse me?!' Oracle said. I mean Rachel. Sorry, but it's hard to believe a new oracle after Hades' curse. 'You want me?' I was confused. 'I'm RED. Rachel Elizabeth Dare!' she said. 'Who are you daring, dare? It's June's turn!' Grover said. He then blushed, realizing the pun. It was then I realized Alex and Percy were not there.


	3. AUTHOR'S note, pls read

Author's Note

Sorry for the short chapters, I didn't even want to do that. It's just an author's note. Please review. I wanna know what you guys think. It's very important to me.

And I will post more chapters by the day. The next four days, not so much. It's Pongal in Tamilnadu, India. So, this is real short, too. Unfortunately. Please also tell me your dares and truths and I'll give you twisted versions of your stuff. I hope you guys don't hate me so much. Songs are included. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm pretty sure more than 2 of you came this far. So, yeah, guess that's it. Oh! And I know my profile's a bit, uh, MEH! But I'll fill it up! Bye, Adios, Vannakam, Namaste and Whatever. Peace out and I like Sonny with a Chance, so, peace out, Suckers! I'm not actually calling you guys "suckers" and stuff. Sue me, for liking Disney channel and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I'm working on a Miss Olympian Idol or Miss Olympus. CHECK OUT THE POLL TO VOTE! Duh, it's on my profile; I hope you like my profile pic. So review, check out my poll and profile pic.;)


	4. Katy Perry, Aphrodite and Hate

_**Alex's POV**_

I grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. 'What?' he whined. I started mixing Coke and colour.' We are being good hosts.' I whipped out a tray and put the glasses there.' Put some things there.' He said, putting Fonzie's, Lays , Cheetos and Frito's and Ambrosia Puffs on the tray. I smiled and took the tray out to the middle of the cabin. Everybody gasped at the heaping pile of food on the tray. Leo, Travis and Percy grabbed some Fonzie's and started munching. Juniper took a drink and it turned into her favorite colour.'Whoa! This tastes good!' She flashed me a thumbs up and took a packet of Lays. I sat on a chair and started to munch on some Cheetos. 'Okay, Juniper. Let's start.' She glanced at everyone and said ' Reyna, truth or dare?' Reyna smiled and said ' Dare. A praetor never backs down.' Juniper smiled. Reyna looked uncertain of her choice. ' Go to Chiron and say "Roman's math skill is weak. Please help Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." Shake, and say "What happened?".' Reyna's eyes widened. 'It could be worse.' I told her. 'Good thing she's really polite.' I reasoned. She nodded and mumbled in agreement. She got up, took a deep breath and went out of the Poseidon cabin. The Stolls went after her with a camera. I heard Chiron say 'Pardon, Reyna?!' With shock in his voice. Reyna ran back, her face red, but i wasn't sure whether she was blushing or angry. She calmed down and pointed to Nico. 'Truth or dare, Ambassador Di Angelo?' She said, eyes glistening with mischief. Nico uneasily replied 'Truth.' 'Wimp!' Clarisse muttered under her breath. Nico glared and shrugged. 'Who do you like best here? Ranks can be shared.' She swept her hand over us. Nico thought for a while and said 'Hazel, Alex & Reyna share the first rank. Not necessarily in that order.' He sighed happily. He said suddenly,' Percy, truth or dare?' 'Dare.' Percy said in a small voice. Nico smiled slyly and beckoned Percy to come to Nico's chair.

_**Piper's POV**_

From the look on Percy's face, the date wasn't nice or looking good. Percy went over to Alex and whispered something to her. She said something like 'No way!' And she nodded. They went over to her closet got something and went over to the bunks. Alex said something to him and went over to the VideoGamer TV and got the speakers, mike and few other things. She went over to Leo and said something. He laughed and said ' Okay!' Laughing , they went outside. Percy was in the bathroom and he ran off. I cold see he went out, but I wasn't sure what he was wearing. It looked like shorts, Alex's shorts and a Candy Colour Chiffon top fitted with puff sleeves. He looked like he was wearing a wig, and he was going to some club. Everyone have confused glances to each other and mumbled in confusion. Then we heard someone singing. We ram out and saw Percy singing. We all were was singing too. (Percy **Alex **_** Both.)**_

_**Sipping on Rosé**_

_**Silverlake Sun coming up all lazy,**_

_**Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up still fresh as a daisy!**_

_**Uh Oh! **_

_**Playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy! **_

_**Chanel this, Chanel that, Hell yeah! All my girls vintage Chanel, baby**_

_**It's no big deal**_

_**It's no big deal**_

_**It's no big deal**_

_**This is no big deal!**_

_**This is how we do, yeah , chilling , laid back, straight stunting, Yeah, we do it like that! This is how we , do , do ,do! This is how we do!**_

_**Big hoops and maroon lips**_

_**My clique hoppin' in Maserati**_

_**Santa Barbara -chic at La Super Rica**_

_**Grabbing tacos, checkin' out hotties!**_

_**Uh Oh!**_

_**Now we're talking astrology, getting our nails did all Japanese-y**_

_**Day drinking at the WildCat**_

_**Sucking real bad at Mariah Carey-oke**_

_**(Pre- Chorus) ( It's no big deal)**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(This is how we do!)**_

**This one goes out to the ladies at breakfast in last night's dress.**_** (It's how we do, straight stuntin' like that) **_**Uh Huh! I see you**_**!**_

Yo, this goes out to all you kids that still have their cars at the club valet, and it's Tuesday**.**

_**(It's how we do, straight stuntin' like that)**_** Yo, this goes out to all you kids buying bottle service with your rent money! **_**RESPECT**_**!**

**(Chorus x 2)**

**This is how we do**

This goes out to all you people going to bed with a ten and waking up with a two. _**(This is how we do, straight stuntin' like that) Ha, not me!**_

_**(Chorus)**_

What? **Wait. No, no, no, no! **Bring the beat back! _**That's right!**_

This is how we do, **Uh Oh!**

This is how we do, _**Uh Oh!**_

The song ended with Alex winking, hand on her hip and the mike and her leaning her head to her side and Percy making a Peace Out! Sign and winking, almost crouching. Lots of people took photos and all of them applauded, including me. Chiron came to the front and said ' Truly Unusually weird! But good voices for the both of you. May I ask why this musical entertainment for the camp? Not that I'm complaining.' He asked curiously. Alex snorted and said ' Three words; Truth or Dare.' Percy nodded. We all settled back into our seats at the cabin. ' So, it's my turn, huh?' Percy asked. Annabeth smiled and said' Yes, Seaweed Singer Brain!' She teased. Percy glared at her and said' Piper, T or D?' He asked me. I was shocked. ' Truth!' I said, certain to be on the safe side. He smiled crookedly, almost as if he was some kind of an evil mastermind. Like he was Kronos, seeking power and kingship. ' Who do you think is better? Percy..' He gestured to himself' or Hercules?' I felt my eyes widen and sighing. I thought he was gonna say Jason. ' Easy. You. You did all of the things and you never got drunk and killed your entire family and brought your father eternal shame and pride. You did the pride thing. And you've got an Annabeth! You really are better. _And, _you are my friend. So, YOU!' I charmspeaked those last few words. He grinned smugly. Hazel was staring at me with new found quality. I realized I was calmly speaking every word. Alex smiled and Annabeth grinned. 'So, Frank,' I told the awkward, strong Chinese Canadian and Roman dude in front of me. 'Would you've dated Dakota if Hazel hadn't come to Camp Jupiter or any other lovely gal?' I asked him. He frowned, confused. 'I didn't say what I'd chosen.' I rolled my eyes and said 'Everyone knows you're gonna choose truth. So, get on with it!' I prompted him. Hazel stared at him intently. Frank glared at me and sighed. 'Yeah. Maybe. But if Hazel was there, I'd choose her. She's more beautiful than Venus herself. No offence.' I nodded, showing I wasn't taking any. 'But you're as interested in Relationship Questions as your mother.' My eyes widened and I had this urge to claw out Frank's eyes with a brush. O My Gods. I was like her. 'I'm sorry. Genes.' I said, embarrassed. 'No Problem. I know how troublesome our parents are. No wonder they're….' He started thinking of a word to describe them. '"Involved"' with air quotation marks. I nodded in agreement. I heard a conch bell in the distance. 'Time for dinner!' Calypso said.

**Jason's POV**

I basically ran to the door. Yeah, not very heroic. But, I was scared they'd still sit there and assault each other with girl/boyfriend questions. _Don't want to be in trouble with the girl who has the Boread sword and Cornucupia. _I thought to myself. I sat down at the Zeus table, breathing a sigh of relief. Nico plopped himself next to me. 'Very dangerous for everyone to play a game of truth or dare.' He said. I nodded, clearly not being able to speak in fear of the wretched game. I finished my dinner quickly even though it was a tantalizing piece of pizza with melting cheese. Actually, I ate about five slices. But I'm sure Piper ate more than three slices. Nico ate about four. Poseidon knows how much Alex and Percy ate. Nico interrupted my thoughts. 'The total count of people was 23. But, Hedge, Ella and Tyson didn't come. So, there's only the Stolls, Will, Chris and Clarisse, Reyna, Me, You, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Alex and Ben and Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Juniper and….. I think that's it. So, 17. No, Katie and Lou and Rachel are there.' 'No, Katie and Lou had some chores to do. I don't think Chris and Clarisse are coming. So, 16.' 'Got it! Thanks, guys!' Alex startled us. Then she ran off. Everybody gathered at the campfire and sang songs and said goodnight and went back to their cabins. Leo ran, yelling 'Tomorrow, we'll start it again!' and everyone, including me, groaned and cursed and went to sleep. I lay my head on my pillow and drifted to sleep thinking about good dares and truths and trying to remember to wear lots of layers of clothes.

_**Author's Note**_

**Sorry if it was too stupid. Did you like it? At least 5 reviews is my goal. Please help me in this struggle of honor and pride! *falls to her knees and begs* and longest chapter ever! 1605 words and longer than the new novel I've been writing (1590)**


End file.
